Irisados
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Realismo mágico] En algún punto perdido, entre calles llenas de vida y otras vacías de amor, había una acera donde un escaparate de juguetes modernos había hecho que dos personas se encontraran. Quizá, para no volver a perderse. [Para Asondomar]
1. El mundo de corazones parlantes

**Disclaimer:** ni Digimon, ni el libro _Momo_ me pertenecen.

.

Para _asondomar_ , un pedacito de mundo de un pedacito de mí. Los cuentos no lo son hasta que no se cuentan, las personas (importantes) no lo son hasta que no se encuentran.

.

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

«Entonces le parecía que estaba en el centro de una gran oreja, que escuchaba el universo de estrellas. Y también que oía una música callada, pero aun así muy impresionante, que le llegaba muy adentro, al alma». _Momo_ , Michael Ende

.

 **Prefacio**

 _ **Los juguetes con los que no se podía jugar**_

o

 _El mundo de corazones parlantes_

.

En los tiempos viejos, las personas eran personas, y eso no ha cambiado. Sonreían si estaban contentas o si querían esconder la tristeza, lloraban por pena o por felicidad, distinguir entre una y otra a veces era complicado. Sus ojos hablaban más que sus labios en algunos momentos, sus gestos guardaban más emociones que pensamientos.

De emociones y pensamientos, de eso están hechas las personas. Juntas forman los sentimientos, se complementan con recuerdos. Todo ello es algo propio, de uno solo, que nadie más tiene por qué conocer.

Pero, desde tiempos viejos, hay quienes quieren compartir emociones y pensamientos. Y, más importante aún, conocer los de los demás.

Nuestra historia comienza no muy lejos en las épocas ni lugares, no si se compara con la distancia a la que vemos las estrellas. Frente a un escaparate, había un chico de melena y ojos oscuros y azulados. Se llamaba Ken Ichijouji, era policía y escondía tras sonrisas amables pozos y pozos de sentimientos. Le gustaban las canciones de soledad, la comida algo picante y dormir con un pie fuera de las sábanas. Se consideraba diferente a los demás, pero solo porque su mente y corazón no parecían encajar del todo en ningún lado.

Eso estaba a punto de cambiar, mientras miraba los juguetes de aquel escaparate, en aquel barrio cualquiera, una tarde no distinta de las demás.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó alguien de pronto.

Él se giró, sorprendido. Encontró una amiga de la infancia llena de preguntas en los ojos y una sonrisa de emoción.

—¿Hikari?

Esa era ella, Hikari Yagami. Profesora de pequeños que aprendían a base de colores y canciones, fanática de todo lo que gustase a pocos, soñadora a destiempo. Otra de esas personas a las que se les llaman raras, porque veía el mundo de forma distinta a lo normal, apreciando cada bello y cruel matiz.

—Cuánto tiempo. Desde… ¿agosto? Creo que fue la última vez que todos nos reunimos. —La joven sonrió, enseñando un poco los dientes—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada importante.

—Por favor.

Ken pareció contrariado. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al escaparate. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Pensaba en que yo no sabría jugar con eso —explicó, señalando un tanque a control remoto—. Antes… no sé, antes se jugaba con otras cosas. Más simples, sí, pero por eso podías hacer con ellas lo que quisieras.

Hikari sonrió de manera más amplia. Él volvió a incomodarse.

—Te dije que era una tontería.

—No lo es. Tienes razón, antes la imaginación importaba más, y divierte más. Ken, ¿has leído _Momo_?

—No, ¿es un libro? No lo conozco.

—Sí, de Michael Ende. Lo que has dicho parece sacado de sus páginas. Lo he leído tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria. Deberías leerlo. Pero despacio y con corazón.

—¿Cómo se lee con corazón?

—Ya lo descubrirás.

Ken asintió con la cabeza, más por cortesía que otra cosa. Aunque sí se había quedado intrigado. Y a veces es suficiente con sembrar una pequeña duda para que la semilla germine.

Surgió un silencio entre ellos. Mientras, la ciudad estaba en plena ebullición, de cláxones, de griterío, de vapores de muchos tipos. Desde arriba, podían verse los edificios nuevos y viejos, las personas minúsculas que batallaban por llegar de un lugar a otro, las nubes de lluvia y contaminación que sobrevolaban aquel cielo. Y en algún punto perdido, entre calles llenas de vida y otras vacías de amor, había una acera donde un escaparate de juguetes modernos había hecho que dos personas se encontraran. Quizá, para no volver a perderse.

—Debe ser la primera vez que estamos solos —dijo ella.

—Bueno, nunca hemos sido muy cercanos. —Él pareció sorprendido por sus propias palabras, la miró con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, he sido descortés.

—No te disculpes, me gusta que seas sincero, deberías serlo siempre. Todos deberíamos serlo.

—No se puede siempre. Porque a veces se herirían sentimientos de los demás. Hay que ser correcto.

—Eso está mal. —Hikari arrugó la nariz, mirando aquellos juguetes que no servían para jugar—. Deberíamos poder hablar de lo que sentimos sin tapujos. No puede ser incorrecto, porque no es algo que controlemos.

—Tú tampoco eres sincera todo el tiempo.

—No, solo digo que deberíamos.

El joven imaginó por unos instantes un mundo en el que hablar y pensar no tuvieran que ir de la mano, en el que el corazón podía tomar control de las cuerdas vocales y escuchar a alguien significaba oír sus latidos. Era un lugar agradable.

—Tienes razón, sería liberador… —Ella lo miraba fijamente, con alguna emoción indescifrable revoloteando en las pupilas.

—Ken, ¿harías algo conmigo?

—Depende, ¿el qué?

—Quiero conocerte de verdad y dejar que me conozcas.

—Está bien —respondió, tras algunos largos instantes de silencio, sintiendo que estaba entregando una llave que nunca había mostrado a nadie. Había algo en los ojos de la chica que le incitaba a hacerlo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio a hablar?

—No —dijo Hikari, riendo—. Quiero que escribas, como si lo hicieras en un diario. Las tonterías que pasen por tu cabeza, pensamientos o sentimientos sueltos. A mano, por mensajes, me da igual. Hagamos eso durante una semana y luego nos lo damos todo. Somos más sinceros cuando no tenemos a otros delante.

—Pero también podemos pensar más lo que decimos, ocultar verdades o esconderlas entre buenas palabras.

—¿Qué importa? Solo quiero escuchar a tu corazón.

Él contuvo el aliento, porque parecía que estaban en sintonía, que ambos habían imaginado un mundo de corazones parlantes. Y si ella quería hacerlo realidad, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

.

* * *

No esperes una gran historia, no lo es, solo trata de pensamientos y emociones sueltas, pero le he puesto mucho corazón. Han sido unas semanas de trabajo (en los ratos que he podido) leyendo _Momo_ e ideando este fic, que quizá no llegue a lo que quería pero se intenta. Quedan unos días aún, pero el final será en el día que toca. Así que no te felicito hoy por haber nacido, pero sí por ser una persona tan especial. Espero que disfrutes este regalo.

Y espero que todos los que lo lean, lectores fantasma incluidos, también disfruten :)


	2. En alguna parte, aquí dentro

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

 _ **En alguna parte, aquí dentro**_

o

 _Las yemas sonrosadas de los dedos_

.

«¿Sueles cuestionarte tu comportamiento? Yo me autoanalizo mucho. Intento entender por qué hago las cosas, qué ha llevado a que sienta esto o aquello, si actúo correctamente o si justifico mi comportamiento con estupideces.

Hoy, en el trabajo, una compañera me ha dicho que está enfadada con su novio porque le estaba explicando algo importante y él no le prestó atención. Lo primero que pienso es que es una tontería, ¿no? Él puede no haberse dado cuenta. Pero tras ese gesto también puede haber un desinterés por ella, el preocuparse más por sí mismo, egoísmo.

Y entonces me pregunto si todo se rige por eso. Todos somos egoístas a veces o al menos tenemos deseos que lo son. Quizá la única manera de ser generoso es querer algo egoísta y ser más fuerte que ello».

.

.

Hikari solía contar con los dedos. Había quien pensaba que lo hacía por costumbre, porque para enseñar a los niños es así más fácil. Pero no, ella lo hacía a conciencia. Contaba todo con los dedos, el dinero que debía pagar, la parada del tren en la que tenía que bajar, los minutos que tardaba en cocer la comida.

Le gustaba mirarse las yemas sonrosadas de los dedos mientras se bañaba y se le arrugaban. Le encanta seguir ritmos inventados, y poco armoniosos, con golpecitos de las uñas.

Comía con las manos cuando estaba sola, rebañaba con los dedos. Pintaba con los niños la forma de sus palmas, se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en llegar las máquinas de lectura de huella dactilar para usar en todo.

Ella tenía claro que las manos eran su parte favorita del cuerpo.

.

.

«Intento recordarlo, pero no sé bien cómo son tus manos. ¿Son de dedos finos y blancos? ¿Son grandes o pequeñas?

Es algo importante. Mucho. Nuestras manos dicen a qué podremos dedicarnos o qué podría llegar a gustarnos.

Siempre nos gusta más lo que se nos da bien, ¿no?

Cuando nos volvamos a ver, miraré tus manos».

.

.

Taichi arrugaba la nariz cada vez que Hikari interrumpía la conversación para apuntar algo en una libreta que llevaba consigo. Era de tapas negras, no iba bien con ella, y hojas blancas. El bolígrafo tenía tinta oscura.

—¿Se puede saber qué escribes? —preguntó, molesto.

—Perdona. Es que este sitio tiene algo único. No quiero olvidar ningún detalle.

Él tuvo que sonreír.

No había nada especial en aquel vestíbulo del hotel en el que se hospedaba durante su corta estancia en Japón. O quizá Taichi no podía apreciar las pequeñas cosas.

—¿Me lees algo de lo que has apuntado?

—No es una historia, solo tonterías sueltas.

—Da igual.

Hikari se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

—«Las flores pintadas son feas. Solo tallos muertos que nunca vivieron». ¿Sigo? —Él asintió, tenía gesto de interés—. «Una anciana ha sonreído a un niño que le ha ayudado a subir las escaleras. Temblaba mucho. Si tuviera una de las flores horarias de Momo, se la daría». —Miró a su hermano, pero él no preguntó por Momo, recordaba que era un libro que le gustaba—. «¿No te pasa a veces que quieres explicar algo y no puedes? No a otros, a ti mismo».

Había más palabras, pero fingió que no. De alguna manera sentía que era incorrecto compartir aquellos pensamientos con Taichi. Solo debían pertenecerle a ella y a Ken. Pensaba en él mientras los escribía, su esencia estaba plasmada en cada trazo de alguna manera. En eso habían quedado, en ser sinceros solo el uno con el otro.

—¿Por qué usas esa libreta tan negra? —Su hermano la conocía bien, veía las verdades ocultas en cosas cotidianas—. Las que has tenido siempre estaban llenas de colores y dibujos.

—Para escribir esto, no serviría otro color.

Ella sabía que los corazones hablaban muy bajito, muy suave, con un sonido tembloroso que se podía perder en la nada para siempre. La única manera de retener sus palabras era captarlas desde lo más simple. Negro sobre blanco y blanco sobre negro. Nada más.

.

.

«¿No te pasa a veces que quieres explicar algo y no puedes? No a otros, a ti mismo.

Es como que tienes un pensamiento al que no le puedes poner palabras ni letras. Una sensación que no se puede describir. Como un recuerdo lejano de un sabor que solo has probado en un viejo sueño.

Creo que busco algo. Que desde siempre lo he buscado. Todavía no sé qué es. Pero sé que está en alguna parte, aquí dentro».

.

* * *

Detalles que olvidé decir: leí Momo anotando reflexiones y de ahí sacaré algunas, como la de pensamientos que no se pueden describir. Pensé en escribirte un Mishiro, por ser tu pareja preferida, pero Kenkaris hay muchos menos y además necesitaba personajes como ellos para esto.


	3. Brillos y sombras

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

 _ **Brillos y sombras**_

o

 _El caos desordenado de sensaciones_

.

«He prometido que lo intentaría. No sé si podré. ¿Lo he hecho por ti o por mí? No creo que importe.

No entiendo por qué propusiste esto, sé que a ti también te es difícil sincerarte.

Quizá es justo por eso por lo que acepté. Porque es difícil.

No digo que me gusten los retos, tampoco que me disgusten, simplemente suelo hacer lo que me toca hacer. Así de sencillo. Pero puede que me haya cansado de lo de siempre. Nunca lo había pensado antes, ¿sabes?

Creo que escribo cosas sin sentido. Mejor paro».

.

.

Ken pasaba un día y otro como si no hubiera diferencia.

Se levantaba, se aseaba, iba a trabajar. A lo largo del día comía, hablaba con esta o aquella persona, pero siempre volvía solo a su pequeño apartamento.

A él le parecía muy grande. Y el tiempo libre demasiado largo.

Esa sensación no era algo nuevo, siempre lo pensó. Desde pequeño se preguntó cómo hacía el resto de personas para soportar los ratos sin nada que hacer. Cómo escapaban de pensar, de qué manera desconectaban de su mente.

No es que pensara en nada en particular. Solo había sensaciones en su cabeza que no comprendía. Giraban y giraban sin control y él no era capaz de entender nada. Por eso acababa cansado. Lo único que quería era no sentir nada.

Pero sentía. Ese caos desordenado parecía palpitar cuando no estaba ocupado.

La primera vez que pudo entender algo, que vio un atisbo del orden de aquel torbellino, fue al mirar a los ojos a Hikari frente a aquella juguetería.

.

.

«Tienes una mirada extraña.

No quiero ofenderte, pero es la verdad. Me has pedido que sea sincero.

Es como si vieras cosas que los demás no, que yo no. No las veo pero de alguna manera las intuyo. Y no es algo agradable. A nadie le gusta solo saber a medias, es peor que saberlo todo o que no saber nada.

Las personas suelen usar la palabra "extraña" para cosas que no les gustan. Yo no. A mí esa palabra me gusta.

Es un misterio en sí misma, ¿no te parece? Y suena bien.

Eres extraña. Yo soy extraño. Algo en común podemos tener».

.

.

—¡Ichijouji! ¿Me escuchas?

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Daisuke resopló al otro lado de la línea, y al otro lado del océano. Quizá su suspiro pudiera llegar hasta Ken en forma de viento.

—Decía que me aburro. No he tenido ni un cliente en horas, esto es un rollo. ¿Qué haces? Ya has salido del trabajo, ¿no?

—Estaba leyendo.

—¿El qué? —Su amigo siempre usaba ese tono incrédulo al saber que la gente leía por gusto.

—Momo.

—¿Momo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Se parece a Mimi, pero con «o». Seguro que a ella no le hace gracia. Tengo que acordarme de decírselo cuando la vea. El otro día vino con Koushiro, iban de la mano, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Ken perdió el hilo de la conversación. Solo pensaba en que no quería que Daisuke hablara de Momo. Era algo de Hikari y él, estaba intentando aprender a leer con corazón. Nadie más podría entenderlo.

Ni él mismo lo entendía, en realidad. Pero a su mente de sensaciones caóticas parecía gustarle.

—Bueno, te dejo, que estas llamadas son caras —se despidió Daisuke—. Haz alguna locura, que te escucho demasiado apagado. Y a ver si vienes a visitarme.

No llegó a responder nada.

¿Apagado? Siempre fue así. Quizá su amigo no había podido verlo.

Apagado. No le gustaba cómo sonaba. Tal vez porque era la última palabra del mundo con la que se podría describir a Hikari. Ella brillaba, siempre brilló, aunque a veces se le olvidara cómo hacerlo.

Ken también quería ser una persona con luz propia. Pero solo emitía sombras.

.

.

«¿Crees que estoy apagado? Me lo han dicho, y no me gusta. No porque crea que es mentira, sé que es verdad. Aunque bien pensado… si estoy apagado significa que en algún momento estuve encendido, o que puedo llegar a encenderme.

Tengo algunos viejos recuerdos en los que me parece que sí brillaba. Cuando era muy pequeño, mi hermano estaba vivo y hacía pompas de jabón. Entonces era feliz.

Después creo que olvidé cómo serlo. Pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que, en realidad, esa felicidad que recuerdo es mentira, que la alegría solo estaba en mi imaginación. Que está en la imaginación de todos.

No digo que esté triste. No ser feliz no significa directamente ser infeliz. Solo que, quizá, falta algo.

Ya sé por qué te dije que sí. Fue por tus ojos. Brillan, ya lo sabes, pero brillan de manera especial. El problema es que yo no soy capaz de verlo, solo de intuirlo. Puedo sentirlo y es cálido.

Algún día espero poder ver de verdad el brillo de tus ojos».


	4. Flores minúsculas, soledad en multitud

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

 ** _Flores minúsculas y soledad entre la multitud_**

o

 _Equilibrio (orden en el desorden)_

.

«He soñado con una flor minúscula. Tan, tan pequeña como una mariquita. Su tallo era marrón, parecía un poco seco, y tenía pétalos blancos.

Pero lo más especial de esa flor es que salía de la nieve. Y el sol también estaba saliendo, así que había pequeños destellos dorados por todas partes.

Me pregunto si las flores horarias de Momo, esas que dan tiempo, son tan increíblemente delicadas y perfectas como la de mi sueño. Nunca fui capaz de imaginármelas del todo, pero creo que ahora podré.

De niña solía dibujar flores. Creo que buscaba una que fuera perfecta. O solo intentaba encontrar una flor horaria para poder dársela a las personas que siempre iban con prisa.

Me da miedo transformarme en una de esas que no tiene tiempo ni de pararse a mirar unos pétalos tan blancos y minúsculos saliendo de la nieve».

.

.

«Me gusta la idea de la soledad entre la multitud. Desde pequeño me gusta.

Cuando es soledad mala, puede ser horrible, porque no hay nada peor que necesitar a alguien cuando estás rodeado de otras personas.

Cuando es buena, me resulta hasta poética, ser un punto entre muchos que no tienen por qué relacionarse, que son independientes.

Nunca me he decidido por tener ninguna de las dos, supongo que no podemos elegir, que la soledad llega a ti en la forma que sea y tú solo puedes quedarte mirando cómo te rodea. A mí a veces me parece asfixiante, otras placentera.

Es como el silencio. Suelo creer que lo necesito, suelo necesitarlo de verdad. Pero hay otras veces que me agobia que no se escuche nada.

O puede que me asuste ser capaz de oír mis latidos cuando no hay nada más.

¿A qué ritmo late tu corazón?».

.

.

En aquella acera cualquiera con la juguetería llena de objetos inservibles, se encontraron cuando pasó una semana.

Ken llegó primero. Miró el escaparate, sosteniendo una carpeta llena de trozos de papel, de folios sueltos y de ideas vagas. Sentía que no había conexión alguna entre las palabras que escribía en un momento y en otro.

Pero toda la preocupación de lo que podría pensar Hikari se le fue al verla.

Sonreía, de nuevo, de forma amplia. Le tendió unos papeles cuidadosamente doblados y él le dio la carpeta.

—¿Puedo leer alguno ahora? —preguntó ella, después de mirarle las manos durante un minuto entero.

—Claro.

Cogió uno al azar, no siguiendo el orden en que fueron escritos, porque el corazón no sabe hablar de forma lineal sino en círculos, cuadrados y saltos.

—«Cansado» —leyó—. «Vacío». «Tampoco quiero estar lleno del todo». «Indiferencia». «He escrito cómo me siento a lo largo del día, al releer me he hartado de mí mismo». «Tienes una mirada extraña…».

Hikari levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban.

Ken, por primera vez, pudo ver. Entendió las sensaciones caóticas de su cabeza. Vio el orden en el desorden, o más bien el equilibrio.

Y supo que no volvería a ser el mismo.

.

.

«Ya he leído todo lo que escribiste.

¿Es extraño que te entienda? ¿Incluso en las cosas en las que no pienso igual? ¿En las que no he llegado a vivir y por eso no debería comprender?

Ken, me siento rara.

Es como si estuvieras aquí. Como si, al escribirte, me hicieras compañía. Y a ratos siento que estoy y no estoy. Que una parte de mí se va a algunas calles, donde tú escribes con el corazón para ser sincero conmigo.

Me preguntaste por qué te pedí hacer esto.

No es que lo tuviera pensado, nunca se me había ocurrido, solo sé que sentí que debíamos hacerlo. Que tú necesitabas abrirte, que yo necesitaba escucharte y, de paso, hacerte testigo de esa búsqueda que hago.

Puede que a ratos hablemos sin sentido. Qué importa. A mí me llena».

.

.

«Ya sé leer con corazón.

No puedo explicarlo, tampoco describirlo, solo sé que sé. ¿Me entiendes? Sí, seguro que sí.

He aprendido en cuanto he leído todo lo que escribiste. Cuando he oído a tu corazón hablar de egoísmo, de la importancia de las manos, de tu búsqueda.

Puede que yo también haya buscado algo durante mucho tiempo y no lo haya sabido. Puede que siga buscando. Pero me da la sensación de que ya estoy llegando, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento cerca de un cambio, de uno a mejor.

Quizá es por lo que me estás enseñando.

Tienes una mirada extraña, Hikari. Y hoy, frente a la juguetería, he podido saber por qué.

Tus ojos son normales, pero la luz que emiten no es solo un reflejo, brillan por sí mismos. Es casi mágico.

Tienen minúsculos resplandores irisados. Brillan con todos los colores del arco iris».

.

.

En una misma ciudad, llena del bullicio de la vida, de olores de cosas muertas y de canciones que nunca se llegaron a componer, nuestros dos jóvenes se pensaban.

Ella rodeada de niños que a veces saben más del mundo que los adultos.

Él mirándose en el reflejo del espejo buscando brillos en sus ojos de sombras.

«Te siento. Y nunca me sentí tan bien» escribieron ambos. Después tacharon una, diez y veinte veces aquellas palabras.

Pero lo que el corazón escribe, no se puede borrar.

.

 ** _Un par de cosas:_** ellos escriben más, solo vemos parte de ello, lo principal por así decirlo. Y gracias por los bonitos reviews, voy justa de tiempo pero en cuanto pueda los agradezco por mensaje.


	5. Lo que el corazón escribe

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

 _ **Lo que el corazón escribe, no se puede borrar**_

o

 _En un manto de azúcar_

.

«He pensado todo el día en tus manos.

Las vi, las memoricé, soy capaz de imaginarlas. No son muy grandes, pero tienes los dedos finos, largos, muy blancos. Creo que tienes manos de pianista, o de tocar cualquier instrumento. Tienes manos de músico, quizá no de los normales, sino de los que arrancan música de cosas normales.

Creo que, si quisieras, serías capaz de tocar un corazón y provocar que empezara a cantar y nunca se callara.

Deberías aprender a hacerlo.

Me gustan tus manos. Son de alguien que puede comprender la vida y el mundo de forma profunda. Pero tienes que ser consciente de ello. Tienes que probar, y equivocarte, y al final acertar.

¿Cómo es su tacto? ¿Son ásperas las yemas de tus dedos?

La próxima vez que nos veamos, te cogeré las manos».

.

.

Hikari creía que hablamos con nosotros mismos en sueños. Podemos hablarnos desde los recuerdos, en ese pasado inalcanzable, o desde el futuro, teniendo una idea de lo que podremos hacer.

Por eso siempre se los tomaba muy en serio.

Y por eso, cuando encontró una semilla entre las verduras que había comprado, se dijo que debía plantarla en la nieve.

Pero a falta de nieve, porque no era época, le sirvió el azúcar. En su sueño el sol era tan brillante que arrancaba resplandores iguales que si la flor creciera en un manto de azúcar.

Así, en un pequeño vaso de cristal en el alféizar de la ventana, le semilla germinó. El tallo, amarronado, era tan pequeño y delgado como el de la flor que soñó. Esperaría pacientemente a que se abriera. Podría jurar que tendría minúsculos pétalos blancos.

Le hizo una fotografía y se la envió a Ken. El único mensaje que acompañaba la imagen era «puede que baste con creer y con un poco de azúcar simulando nieve».

«Lo único en lo que puedo creer, es en que eres capaz de cualquier cosa» respondió él.

Hikari sonrió y suspiró muchas veces, mirando aquel pequeño tallo. Se sintió más viva que nunca.

.

.

«¿Crees que ha habido algún momento importante y lo hemos dejado pasar? ¿Qué se acerca uno?

En Momo, el maestro _Hora_ dice que esos momentos pasan, que todo se confabula para dejar la posibilidad de algo inmenso, de cosas extraordinarias. Pero que las personas lo dejamos pasar. Si nadie se da cuenta, será como otro momento cualquiera.

Quizá peco de tonto o de ingenuo, pero de pronto me ha entrado miedo. Miedo de que nadie advierta que hay algo especial. En el aire, quizá, en las estrellas y el sol, en la vida misma, que dice que es el momento de que ocurra algo increíble.

¿Cuándo crees que habrá uno de esos momentos? He pensado que puede que existan siempre, que sean perpetuos.

Puede que, en cualquier instante y en cualquier lugar, alguien tenga la capacidad de hacer cosas maravillosas. Pero tiene que estar dispuesto, tiene que ser capaz de verlo. Y creo que yo soy de los que tienen los ojos vendados a ello.

Tú seguro que no. Tú puedes hacer cosas extraordinarias cada día como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¿verdad?».

.

.

Cuando le llegó la fotografía de la flor, Ken supo todo lo que Hikari no dijo.

Supo que la semilla vivía solo de azúcar. Supo que era la misma flor con la que ella soñó. Supo que había cosas que él nunca entendería, pero por eso el mundo era mejor.

Más interesante, al menos.

Y ese día no fue como otro cualquiera. Trabajó, pero sonrió cuatro veces más de lo normal, y con más sinceridad. Fue a ver a sus padres, les habló de flores y ellos probablemente no entendieron gran cosa, pero parecían contentos al mirarle. Llamó a Daisuke y le escuchó y rio de sus chistes y de que Mimi se indignara de que un libro tuviera un nombre tan parecido al suyo pero, según ella, mil veces más feo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, de pronto, Daisuke.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, es raro que tú me llames. Y se te oye distinto al otro día.

—¿No me oyes apagado?

—No, ya no. No tanto al menos. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada. —No podía decir qué había cambiado, él no lo sabía, en realidad nada era distinto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, todo parecía nuevo—. Solo estoy intentando disfrutar más.

—¿Has ido a una terapia o algo así? De verdad que te oigo raro. Nunca te había oído así.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no. Solo es raro. Pero siempre has sido raro, así que está bien.

Ken miró la foto del tallo marrón antes de dormir. Soñó con esa pequeña flor que tal vez se abriría, también con que él podía aprender a encenderse y así no se sentiría tan oscuro al lado de Hikari.

Ella, hasta en sueños, tenía luz propia.

.

.

«Creo que te oigo, Ken.

En sueños, quizá.

Cuando callas, me duele el corazón. Sigue hablándome».

.

.

Una mañana, dos días después de encontrarse con Hikari por tercera vez frente a aquella juguetería, Ken desayunó en una cafetería.

Era un sitio agradable, con olor a café, por supuesto, y con un aire dulzón, como si desease a cada uno de sus clientes que tuvieran un buen día. Él se preguntó desde cuándo podía escuchar a los lugares y objetos.

Había olvidado llevar algún papel, así que pidió un bolígrafo y cogió una servilleta.

Miró por la ventana. Personas de toda clase pasaban, corazones que no habían aprendido a hablar, ojos que no eran irisados.

Porque solo había una mirada capaz de brillar con los colores del arcoíris. Ken estaba seguro.

Se sintió lleno al pensar en ella. Quiso tener miedo, porque pasar del vacío a aquello era un paso grande y peligroso. Pero no pudo. Solo sonrió y escribió.

Después releyó y negó con la cabeza. El caos de sensaciones que la habitaban, pareció quejarse cuando hizo una bola a la servilleta. La dejó sobre su plato y se marchó, creyendo que aquellas palabras no debían salir de allí.

Pero lo que el corazón escribe, no se puede borrar.

Unos pasos se recondujeron hacia a aquella cafetería. Una chica se sentó en esa misma mesa, esperando su desayuno, y tuvo que abrir la servilleta al ver la tinta negra que ocultaba.

«Te susurro en silencio, Hikari. Me susurras tú también. A veces se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y no sé por qué. Pero, por primera vez, no son lágrimas tristes».

Y Hikari, con los ojos vidriosos, sonrió, sabiendo que su corazón y el de Ken estaban más conectados de lo que ellos podían creer.


	6. Somos

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

 _ **Somos**_

o

 _Unidos en la distancia_

.

«¿Cuántas semanas han pasado desde que empezamos a escribirnos? ¿Seis? He perdido la cuenta.

Eso es algo bueno. Suele parecer que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando disfrutamos de algo. Te lo he dicho ya pero lo repito: Ken, me gustan las palabras de tu corazón.

Son cálidas, están envueltas en melancolía pero cada día se tiñen un poco más de optimismo.

Dices que es por mí. Pero yo no hago nada. Cada uno elegimos ser felices, porque escogemos lo que puede darnos la felicidad.

Y estoy segura de que no es algo que exista solo en nuestra imaginación. No te lo he dicho antes, porque no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé.

Cada día estoy más cerca del final de mi búsqueda. No sé qué es, pero sonrío con más ganas y eso está bien. Sobre todo, sonrío más al leerte, al escucharte, al pensarte.

Estamos unidos en la distancia».

.

.

En una de esas veces que se reunieron, una ráfaga de viento, quizá hecha de suspiros de aquellas personas que no sabían disfrutar la vida, revolvió la calle e hizo volar los papeles.

Ken corrió para alcanzar los que Hikari había escrito, ella atrapó los de él.

Se miraron después, riendo, abrazando aquellas hojas y pensamientos como si fueran un bien muy preciado.

Un grupo de ancianas pasó a su lado parloteando, y con gestos curiosos. El dependiente de la juguetería, que siempre veía sus reuniones, negaba con la cabeza pensando que intercambiaban información secreta sobre alguna cuestión de estado. Un trozo de folio, que solo contenía las palabras «nunca calles, sigue hablándome», se coló por una ventana abierta y un gato lo atrapó, no importa quién lo escribió porque era un pensamiento compartido.

Ellos no fueron capaces de ver todo eso. Estaban atrapados en la risa del otro.

Se sentían flotando y nadando y hundiéndose. No notaban los pies en la tierra, solo el tacto de los papeles llenos de palabras sinceras.

Hikari, al final, se agarró con la mano libre a Ken. A él casi le ardió la piel del antebrazo. Juntos, era más fácil sentirse irreales y fusionados con el mundo.

Cuando se separaron, se preguntaron si sus vidas no habían empezado con ese roce.

.

.

«He oído una canción que parecía hablar de ti. Cantaban sobre mundos inalcanzables, princesas capaces de destrozar dragones y magia incontenible. Pero nada de esto es lo que me ha recordado a ti, aunque a veces creo que vives en otros mundos, que eres tan valiente como mil caballeros de las antiguas historias, no una damisela en apuros aunque a veces lo olvides, y que tu magia late en tus venas en lugar de la sangre.

Lo que me ha recordado a ti es la última frase. Decía la letra algo así como que tiene un sentimiento tan potente e intenso que no sabe explicarlo, que siente que se ahoga y a la vez que le da soplos de vida.

Cada vez que estoy contigo, me pregunto si seré capaz de contener todas las sensaciones que explotan en mí, todo lo que tus palabras provocan y lo que no puedo reprimir de las mías».

.

.

Ken pasó una mañana ante un cartel en la estación de tren. No solía fijarse en ellos, pero ese era especial. Estaba lleno de luces y sombras. En un primer instante, casi pensó que lo representaban a él y a Hikari.

«Hay un teatro de sombras chinas este viernes» escribió, en un mensaje. «Yo solo sabía hacer con las sombras de mis manos un pato, un lobo y un pájaro. ¿Y tú?».

Fue a un supermercado, hizo la compra, llenó la nevera y la despensa. Limpió un poco y se sentó para escribir algo acerca de olores agrios y olores mejores. Pero se le olvidó en cuanto le llegó la respuesta.

«Yo además de esos también sabía hacer un conejo. Ya no sé si me acuerdo. ¿Vamos juntos a ese teatro para aprender?».

Hasta entonces, solo se habían visto frente a la juguetería, minutos cortos que trataban de alargar, para intercambiar papeles. Ken no pudo evitar sentir un revoloteo interior y sonreír, mientras le mandaba los datos de la hora el viernes siguiente y el lugar.

.

.

«Mi padre siempre fue bastante aficionado al arte. Hoy me ha regalado un libro sobre las mejores imágenes de la historia, la mayoría obras antiguas, cuadros o estatuas, aunque también hay fotografías.

Él no es un entendido, ni mucho menos, recuerda las cosas que le enseñaron, algunos términos técnicos, pero nada más. Dice que si le gusta tanto es porque siente. Cuando ve esas obras puede sentir.

Y yo siempre le preguntaba a qué se refería.

Cuando era niña, mi padre me respondía contándome una historia que le enseñó mi abuela. En ella, un niño se quedaba solo en el museo y hablaba con una estatua de un dios griego. "Yo fui creado para proteger algo" decía la estatua, y el niño no le creía porque no entendía cómo se puede proteger si se está quieto todo el tiempo. Entonces la estatura decía que su misma existencia protegía el pasado, hacía que se recordara. Y que es importante porque si la gente olvida de dónde viene, no sabrá hacia dónde va.

Creo que por eso empecé con la fotografía. Quería crear algo que me explicara las sensaciones de las que hablaba mi padre. Quería que algo me enseñara eso que decía la estatua sobre que su misma existencia importaba. ¿Será eso lo que busco?

La existencia. Qué palabra tan fuerte y poderosa.

.

.

«Hikari, tú y yo somos. Da igual el qué, porque somos. Juntos.

Nunca me sentí parte de algo. Siempre orbitaba alrededor de lo que pertenecía a otros, sin yo pertenecer. Incluso en mi familia, muchas veces me he sentido ajeno. Incluso en nuestro grupo de amigos, casi siempre tengo la sensación de que me han aceptado pero yo no debería estar ahí.

Contigo es diferente. Somos. Y es tan especial que no te lo puedo explicar.

Y me da miedo. Me das miedo y me fascinas. Porque creo que tienes demasiado poder en mí.

¿Qué somos juntos? La verdad es que no me importa. Solo quiero ser, contigo».

.

.

La flor que vivía de azúcar se abrió. Era minúscula, con pétalos blancos, parecía que un soplo de aire podría acabar con ella. Y era, como todo en la naturaleza, perfecta en sí misma.

Hikari la miró durante largos minutos. El sol se escondía y arrancaba resplandores anaranjados de los granos de azúcar. Cuando se sintió deslumbrada por cosas tan pequeñas, lo supo.

.

.

«Ken, lo he encontrado. Mi búsqueda ha terminado».

.

* * *

Hoy, que ya es el día que esperaba, publico este capítulo y el epílogo. Palabras bonitas y aclaraciones en las notas finales del siguiente.


	7. La existencia es

Este final y el capítulo anterior publicados hoy.

Ya, por fin, puedo desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Esta historia es por y para ti, _asondomar_ , para intentar que sonrías como mereces.

.

.

* * *

 **~ Irisados ~**

* * *

.

«Nos he reconocido […]. Eso ocurre, a veces… a mediodía, cuando todo duerme en el calor… El mundo se vuelve transparente. Como un río, ¿entiendes? Se puede ver el fondo […]. Hay allí otros tiempos, allí al fondo». _Momo_ , Michael Ende

.

 **Epílogo**

 _ **La existencia es**_

o

 _A unas calles de aquella juguetería llena de juguetes con los que no se podía jugar_

.

En los tiempos nuevos, las personas son personas, y eso seguirá siendo así. Sonríen estén contentas o tristes, chillan y gritan por alegría o rabia, y cada una de esas emociones los hace humanos. Sus ojos dejan escapar los susurros de sus corazones parlantes y, aunque se empeñen en callarlos, se hacen oír más de lo que parece.

Las emociones y pensamientos, que forman sentimientos y están llenas de recuerdos, son únicos e irrepetibles en cada una de las personas.

Y cuando dos se dedican a compartirlas, pueden mezclar sus existencias, pueden vivir el doble y entender juntos lo que hay que aprender a entender.

Nuestra historia acaba a unas calles de aquella juguetería llena de juguetes con los que no se podía jugar. En un pequeño local, con un espectáculo de sombras chinas a punto de empezar, casi dos meses después de haberse reencontrado un par de amigos de la infancia.

Ken Ichijouji ya no vivía sus días como si fueran iguales ni escondía sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. Sonreía más, abría más los ojos a lo que antes se perdía. Hikari Yagami seguía viendo el mundo de forma distinta a lo normal. Pero había aprendido a conocer verdades ocultas, escuchaba a todos los corazones hablar y veía cosas que los demás no podían.

Se sentaron al fondo del pequeño teatro improvisado. Delante de ellos había cabezas jóvenes y viejas que bullían pensamientos sueltos. Algunos felices, otros no tanto, pero es algo muy humano preocuparse por lo que no es necesario.

—A veces me preguntaba si no sería verdad lo que veía en los teatros, las películas o los libros —susurró Ken—. Si no seríamos nosotros solo una ilusión.

—¿Te lo sigues preguntando?

—No lo sé.

—Creer en cosas puede llegar a hacerlas reales. —Hikari sonrió, mirando al frente.

—Sí, supongo que si somos una ilusión, igualmente somos reales. Y en las historias que vemos y contamos, solo estamos enseñando otra realidad.

—¿Cuál realidad prefieres?

—Hace un par de meses te habría dicho que otras.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ya no. Ahora prefiero esta.

Ken sonrió y ella lo miró mientras las luces se iban atenuando poco a poco. Un foco blanco daba de lleno en el pequeño escenario y las primeras sombras aparecieron.

—Ken —lo llamó—. Lo he encontrado. Toma, tienes que leer esto.

Él quiso decirle que no vería gran cosa en aquel lugar, pero no fue así. Era capaz de ver esas letras como si estuvieran pintadas con luz de estrellas. Sostuvo el papel con manos temblorosas, sabiendo, quizá, que estaba a punto de encontrar su cambio a mejor.

«Ahora lo sé. Ya sé qué buscaba. Buscaba entender el mundo, saber, llegar a una reflexión que está ahí pero tenemos aprender a flotar para alcanzarla. Lo he sabido cuando la flor se abrió, cuando pensé en ti y tus ojos de sombras.

»El mundo entero, el universo lleno de estrellas, cada delicada hoja de un árbol, todo es una celebración.

»Cada pequeño detalle que a veces no apreciamos, cada sonrisa, mirada de complicidad, cada caricia del viento o de otra persona, cada sabor, cada olor y color, cada melodía que escuchamos, cada minúsculo resplandor. Todo, todo, celebra la existencia. Porque existe. Porque podríamos no existir, pero la existencia es. En cada latido o movimiento, la existencia existe.

»Nosotros, en nuestra rutina de ropa y prisas para ir al trabajo, no somos capaces de ver que aquí estamos. Que cada uno de nosotros somos algo único pero forma parte de un gran todo.

»Y todo por lo que podamos haber estado llorando o sufriendo, parece desaparecer en un parpadeo. Porque, cuando piensas en esto, te das cuenta de que todo lo que pudiste buscar está a tu alrededor. En las sombras que se forman en cada esquina, en las carcajadas y llantos que emites y escuchas. Todo está aquí, solo tienes que alcanzar la mano para acariciarlo y apreciarlo. Aprender a ver la magia que hay en el mundo.

»Todos somos alguien. Todos tenemos la capacidad de hacer cosas extraordinarias y, como dijiste, siempre vivimos en un momento especial en el que se pueden hacer. Solo tenemos que cerrar los ojos un instante, evadirnos de todo. Y al abrirlos podremos ver y escuchar la vida. Y sonreír. Porque la existencia es. Porque nosotros somos cuando podríamos no ser.

»Somos. ¿Qué hay más perfecto que eso? Más poderoso, más increíble, y todas las palabras que no hemos llegado a inventar.

»Existes. Existo. Existimos juntos.

»Nunca volveré a ser la misma. Porque ahora sé que soy y que ser es ya algo excepcional. Y todo lo que es, lo que existe, es maravilloso. Porque con vivir un solo momento de plenitud, ya se puede cerrar los ojos y terminar. Todo habrá merecido la pena».

Ken levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Hikari sonrió al darse cuenta de que los ojos de él empezaban a emitir brillos irisados y sombras en la oscuridad de aquel teatro. Con el pequeño escenario lleno de siluetas de animales y personas, que contaban una historia que podía hacerse real si se creía en ella.

Se dieron la mano, con fuerza, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Y en ese instante pleno, se sintieron inmortales.

.

* * *

Creo que es la historia a la que más corazón he puesto, con la que me he sentido mezclada entre las líneas y los pensamientos, con la que he entrado más en la cabeza de los personajes. Como dije, no es una gran historia, solo habla de sentimientos sueltos, con algún toque de realismo mágico.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, asondomar!** Espero poder transmitirte lo que quería, darte una razón más para recordar Momo resaltando esas reflexiones filosóficas que tiene, y sobre todo conseguir darte aunque sea un empujoncito de alegría. Esas dos cosas eran lo único que sabía que quería antes de ponerme a escribir. Eres una persona excepcional, una de las que más me ha marcado en mi vida, aunque sea curioso decirlo al habernos conocido por aquí, pero de verdad que pocas veces alguien me ha enseñado e influido tanto, creo que hoy día sería distinta si no te hubiera conocido (y sobre todo escribiría muy diferente). Mil gracias por todo y felicidades de nuevo, disfruta muchísimo de tu día :D

Y gracias a todo aquel que me lee, entre las sombras o entre los brillos irisados :)


End file.
